


Operation Rescue Rose (working title)

by Happenstance_and_Balderdash



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abduction, Adventure, F/M, Rescue, ten x rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance_and_Balderdash/pseuds/Happenstance_and_Balderdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friendly visit to another planet during a celebration goes violently wrong, Rose is captured during their retreat.  Will the Doctor be able to get her back, or will Rose have to take matters into her own hands?<br/>POV will switch between the Doctor and Rose.  Other characters from the show will make appearances and/or be mentioned.  The rating will change as the story goes on due to various factors.  </p>
<p>"Rose found herself crumpling into the sopping carpet of moss and leaves before she even realized that her legs had given out. Behind her, slapping, crunching footsteps quickly approached her position..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Rescue Rose (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the title. I'm working on it.

“No time, Doctor!  C’mon!” Rose slapped his hand away from the bloodied slice in her shirt and seized him by the front of his jacket, flinging him forward again.

He looked decidedly reluctant, but he couldn’t argue with her as he began to run again.  The incessant downpour around them was doing nothing to help them find their way back to the TARDIS.  Rose didn’t fully understand what they (or more likely, _she,_ if she was honest) had done to infuriate the locals, but the two of them had been run out of town mid-feast with half of the place’s inhabitants doing their best to cut them down in the process.  It had been a thrown blade of some sort which had ripped through the left side of Rose’s shirt. She could feel the burn of the new injury, but knew they had to get back to the TARDIS or they would have much bigger issues than just a flesh wound to deal with.  The problem with that, however, was that neither of them was quite sure where the TARDIS actually was.  The two of them had sprinted away through the fastest routs they could find, but only managed to get themselves thoroughly lost by the time they’d reached the tree line. 

Rose panted heavily as they ran, but had managed to keep pace with the Doctor as they zig-zagged their way through trees and around rocky outcroppings.  It was little more than pure adrenaline and fear pushing her on at this point, and her legs and lungs burned in protest. The slice in her side started to spread a worrisome numbness outward, and the Doctor began pulling ahead of her at last. His superior physicality wasn’t slowing him down as her own human body was doing.  She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer no matter how hard she pushed herself, but she could make out the tell-tale blue of that wonderful police box in the near distance, and her pounding heart soared. 

Ahead of her, she heard the Doctor shout “Ha!” as he spun around with a manic grin on his face, and she grinned back at him as she ran.  Seconds later, she felt an impact followed by an intense sting in her lower back.  It was only four or five stumbling strides later that she realized what was happening.  Fear washed anew over her, smothering her short-lived relief as she saw realization dawn over the Doctor’s face at the same moment.  Rose found herself crumpling into the sopping carpet of moss and leaves before she even realized that her legs had given out. Behind her, slapping, crunching footsteps quickly approached her position, and she glanced back to see a dozen or so men brandishing various weapons before she snapped her head back to face the Doctor, who looked paralyzed in horror.

“Doctor!” she shouted desperately from the ground, “Run!” He shook his head minutely, and she screamed, “GO!” as she felt hands start to grasp at her, roughly lifting her from the ground.  She couldn’t even put up a fight.  Her limbs felt like stone.

She struggled to look back at the Doctor as one of the men slung her across his shoulders and her vision turned cloudy, but she heard the rain-muffled sound of doors slamming and knew he was safe.  They wouldn’t be able to get to him there.  It was a small measure of comfort as she lost her fight with consciousness.

***

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor shouted Rose’s name and lashed out against the walls in desperate anger until he finally sank down against the door, gasping through the sob in his throat which he refused to let free.  His fingernails dug into his scalp as he grasped fistfuls of hair in frustration and anxiety.  Would they kill her?  His hearts seemed to stop a moment on that thought – they had certainly seemed to be trying to.  But no.  They had drugged her somehow.  A dart maybe. He forced himself to take a deep breath, brows knit tightly together, nails still painfully digging into his skin.  He was shaking.  A dart then.  Some sort of fast-acting paralytic or sedative.  Or maybe it was only fast because her heart rate was so high, speeding it through her bloodstream.  He shook his head.  It didn’t matter.  The minutiae didn’t matter.  Not now.  The point was that she was still alive.  If they had just wanted to kill her, she would already be dead.  Hostage then?  What would they want?  What did he have?  Technology?  He could offer them…nothing.  No, that wasn’t an option.  But was she a hostage?  They had seen them together, but for all they knew, she was nothing but a traveling companion.  Easily replaceable.  Someone picked up along the way for convenience.  A hired assistant.  It would make sense if they expected him to run and leave her. After all, he _had_ just left her. 

The Doctor slammed his head back into the door, releasing his grip on his hair as the sound of the impact echoed around the room.  How could he have just _left_ her like that?  How could he have not realized she had fallen so far behind?  It was his fault.  That desperate, trapped look in her eyes as she shouted for him to run was his fault. That expression which was searing his hearts and stared at him from the backs of his eyelids on every blink was his fault.  He had no idea what they were planning to do with her.  What he did know, was that this wasn’t something he’d be able to fix with just his wits and a screwdriver.  The whole reason they had even parked the TARDIS so far away to begin with was that when they went anywhere near any of the populated areas, the TARDIS would start to object and malfunction.  Simply flying in and plucking her out of harm’s way wasn’t going to be an option.

Forcing himself to his feet, all but unaware of how rain water and mud dropped to the floor in his wake, the Doctor moved toward the console.  He placed a hand gently against the controls, as if to apologize for his earlier outburst, and said hoarsely, “I need help.”  The TARDIS hummed in response as he started punching in coordinates with grim determination.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I'm happendash on tumblr ~


End file.
